winxclubimagefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FlôŕäÑätûŕê
Welcome! To My TalkPage Message Me AnyTime :D Hi thier...I am june.I guess you are a new user,right?Nice to meet you:) 'huh?' what does this means ?? Sorry.....I did'nt make them.Roxanna made that for me.I think you should ask her.She is good at that I can make you a talkbox.Do you want one Don't forget to read the rules and for current notices or news, please check Winx Club Image Wiki's Special notices and news. Ok.....whats the text color and the slogan too Hope you like it and yes I wanted to inform you that you asked for light blue as your textcolor....sorry for that I changed that as it as not being visible.(If you want I can change the textcolor)and your tamplate name is Flora}} Ok,I have corrected that and I have renamed your template page to Crystal Well,my name is june though.....but you can call me musa(I am a big fan of her:)I think we can be good friends:D Sure!! Sure,name?? got any idea's Hey....are you fan of any other show....maybe combine two shows(winx and ??) whatdo you think about this Ok...Monster high is also my fav(even though it is new in my country).whats your choice Sure!Just for asking whose your sis? Ausome!!!I think we should start editing right away!! Yeah !! I just did it right now!! Okay! I made your signature. it look like this: Do you like it? If you want to change something, just go to the template page:Template:Crystal sig1. If you don't know how, tell me what do you want to be changed. }} Yeah,I invited you to that wiki and pls remove the pic in your sig(those pic are on my sig).If you want I can give you some other pics like that and also cahnge the colors of your sig I got these pics for u http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/0/09/CandiceB2W2.gif and this one http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/00/Pt_Dawn.png Whats your sig name?? Please add your request on Rollback and Admin Requests. But make sure you have all the amounts of edits etc... to be a rollback.sarah (talk) 15:43, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Crystal :)! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:23, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh!!Sure!! Huh?? I did'nt understood you last message You did'nt ask me about that but if you want I can make you.You know what information you need to give me for the talk box Oh.okay :) Alright, thanks for telling me :) Wait, can you give me the link? Can't find her... It's alright... Anyway, do you waant me to join the gif that June send you with your sign? } hello :)\\ hi could you make me sigs?this is Scarlet forever am not i am ScarlethX sis and my little brother blocked u i got so mad!i will unblock u Bloom Forever (talk) 14:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) could you forgive ScarlethX my little brother used her talkboxes :p do youwant me to makw u adminBloom Forever (talk) 14:30, June 11, 2013 (UTC) i did unblock u i will make u admin dont bully pleaseBloom Forever (talk) 14:32, June 11, 2013 (UTC) we havethe same issues my little brother and your sis we are likeBloom Forever (talk) 14:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC) you're unlocked and an adminBloom Forever (talk) 14:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) k l? lol Can you show me what BloomRocks do? I need proof. Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. In this wiki? Are you sure?? If yes, can you show me the page? And if that's true,..... this wiki has a rule, every user has 3 chances before admins blocked the particular user am so sorry i know you arwtt bullying anyone that was my sister this is ScarlethX ssyin hi Why did you upload this picture? We actually have it already. So use the previous one that you uploaded, this one. I am so sorry but I have to delete the picture you just uploaded. P.S. Just a reminder, please do not repeat pictures in 1st page into the 2nd page.